Thrilling Nights
by NotChosen1
Summary: Are you looking for SMUT? Good, because then you're in the right place. Take a look into the love life of your favorite Hogwarts students. What are Luna and Neville doing late at night in a closet? Who will win the hot bet? Will Harry and Ginny take their bed activities to a higher level?


**This fanfiction played after the battle of Hogwarts. Ron, Harry and Hermione repeated all the last year, because they had had to search Horcruxes. Oh and of course Neville was still at Hogwarts, in fact everyone was still there, except the ones who died in the books.**

 **It should be mentioned, that I have written a lot SMUT. Yes SMUT ! So be prepared for anything.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter. The queen, aka J. K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter. And I'm glad to use her characters is my smutty fanfic.**

 **So I hope you like it and have fun!**

Chapter 1:

 _Hermione's pov_

I slowly opened my eyes. I was laying on his muscular chest. I softly traced his muscle lines. While I was doing this, I deeply inhaled his scent. The smell of a fresh meadow combined with chocolate and other sweets, carried me away and I had to think about last night.

We had shagged for the sixth time. And of course it had been more than perfect. I knew that Harry and Ginny and Neville and Luna had done it much more than Ron and I, but I didn't care. Ron had waited patiently until I had been ready for the first time. I had always supposed that he had desired to shag earlier, but he had given me the time I needed. Another thing I love about him.

The movement of his chest made me sleepy and soon I closed my eyes and passed off.

 _Ron's pov_

I woke up under the most beautiful person of the entire magical and muggle world. Hermione was peacefully sleeping on my chest. Last night had been bloody amazing. I still couldn't believe that she was mine. The girl I'd fancied since the third year at Hogwarts chose ME! She could have everyone. I was not a glorious as Harry, not as brave as Neville and compared to all my siblings I was nothing. Even Draco was more handsome. But she chose me! She chose me! I had to pinch my arm and make sure that I was awake. And yes, I wasn't dreaming.

I grabbed one of her strand of hair and began to play with it. Hermione woke up and smiled at me with her beautiful mouth and her perfect tooth position. I couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

"Hello, my love"

"Good morning, dearest"

I planted a kiss onto her full lips. She kissed me back. I entered her mouth with my tongue. She moaned low and was soon in my mouth. This turned me on. I traced my way down to her nipples with kisses. Before I could suck her fine nipples, a voice came from our right.

"Good morning, mates"

Harry was sitting on his bed and was grinning.

"Had the two lovebirds had an interesting night?"

Harry had to laugh out loud. My head went as red as a tomato.

 _Harry's pov_

I felt awkward when I saw them naked together in Ron's bed. This was the oddest moment in my life. I was happy that I had spent last evening with Neville and butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. When I had come back late at night, I hadn't recognized the two lovebirds in Ron's bed. So they had shagged before I came. Yes, I was analyzing when they had shagged. This was even more strange than the fact that I saw Hermione's boobs. I was happy that my best friends were halfway under a blanket.

"Harry, you are such a jerk!"

Ron threw an angry glance towards me. Hermione was still petrified and shocked. She covered her boobs with her arm.

"I'm sorry for my disturbance, mates"

I decided to leave them alone and walked into the Gryffindor main room. I hoped that Ginny appeared but she didn't.

 _Hermione's pov_

I couldn't move because of the shock. I couldn't believe that Harry had seen my breast. Though he is my best friend, I was happy when he leaved. Ron continued pleasuring my nipples. I had to moan again. He was so good at this. I wanted to tease him a bit.

"You don't have much self-control."

"I don't think so"

He sent me this look. The same look he had when we were shagging. This look freaked me out and turned me on every single time. Merlin, could he please stop looking like this.

"I bet I have more control over my body than you."

Ron was a hormone-controlled guy and he bet he had more self-control. This was ridiculous. I had to polish off my laughter.

"Okay let's see. The one who can longer resist body contact, wins."

Ron will lose this challenge.

"Do you have a special price in mind Mione?"

I had a mischievously thought.

"Yes, the winer can do whatever he wants with the losers body."

I loved my price. I wanted to win this competition so badly. He raised his eyebrow and gave me this look again. I had to calm down and not snog him wild.

"Well then, the challenge is on."

He held out his hand so I could pursue.

"Good luck, my love"

"Good luck, dearest"

I stood up and grabbed my clothes which where still tossed all over the floor. I slowly pulled them on. Ron stared the whole time at me. When I was dressed I walked towards him.

"I' ll go now."

"Goodbye dearest"

"Goodbye love"

He sent me this look again and I blushed and headed out of the room.

 _Ron's pov_

I didn't like the fact that she was now untouchable for me, but I had to win. I needed this price. Bloody hell, I knew it won't be easy. Every time I see her, I have my...thoughts. But now I knew I had to control myself.

"Okay Ronald Weasley, you have to get rid off your dirty imaginations when Hermione is near!"

Sometimes, when I really had to focus, I talked to myself.

"Er...Ron, you are weird."

I turned around and saw Neville standing behind me.

"You don't understand it!"

Neville raised an eyebrow. I decided to change the topic.

"Where were you?"

"I shagged with Luna."

I had to think of certain things again. Things, that won't happen in the near future.

"Okay"

"I see that something is wrong, but you are too stubborn to tell me. I'll go snogging with Luna."

"Have fun, idiot."

"Have fun while hiding in your cave."

"I'm not hiding in my cave. In fact, I don't even have a cave."

"You know what I mean!"

He left the room and I got dressed. I'll go and play Quidditch.

 **So that's it for the first chapter. Please review and fav it. Second chapter is on its way. If you have any requests or something like that, just let me know!**


End file.
